Ultraman Particle (Character)
is an Ultra created by Takeru when he thought of entering the tournament, this ultra is strong and powerful History Takeru was running the shop ran by his father, the champion of Ultra Doll tournament, he took Belial and Ultraman and customized the Ultraman he wanted, Particle was named after the system that was used to use the data to a control the ultra, Particle Ultraman Particle Takeru created some attacks for Particle, Particle Ray and Particle Slash, he entered the tournament and became Particle, Particle was so strong that he got 7 wins in a row, but the 8th battle was for close range and Takeru hated using close range. His friend, Hiroki gave him a training and made Particle some close range attacks, Particle kick, Particle punch and Particle chop, Particle ended up winning in the 8th round until 10th round. World Ultra Cup Takeru was able to enter the World Ultra Cup, he needed 3 members for his new team,The Star Build team, he invited his friend Hiroki (Ultraman Thundarz) and Tanako (Ultraman Builders). Particle upgraded his form Into Starlight,the combination of red and blue mode,this form is extremely strong Final Battle Taiga, Takeru's childhood friend has entered the WUC,along with a abandoned Ultradoll, Chaosroid U, it was created by the best builder in the world, abandoning Chaosroid U, Taiga took the Ultradoll and finishing the doll with datas of Belial. Particle faced Chaosroid U and he was too hard to fight, he needed alot of particals to damage Chaosroid, Chaosroid killed Particle with Chaos Ray, Particle revived and Particle stored bunch of Particles around the stage, he chased Chaosroid U into space. Particle turned into Starlight but he is glowing,the light is so bright that some people damaged their eye. Particle and Chaosroid used their beam around the sun, moments later, Particle turned into his normal form,he chose to use his sealed beam,he used his supreme beam,pushing Chaosroid U into the sun,the game stage exploded,Particle came back with some battle scars that is regenerating really fast,the remains of Chaosroid U fell into the ground. The only remains of Chaosroid U is his body and his head,Chaosroid U lost,Taiga congratulated Takeru and left. The Ending Particle won the prize and Particle became a living ultra like other Ultramans,Father of Ultra and Taro had invited Particle into Land of Light,Particle accepted the request. Particle said to Takeru that use the Particle Battler to transform into Particle,and Particle split up with Takeru and told him to press the button to summon Particle if he needed to,Particle went to the land of light after Father of Ultra had taken him in Ultraman Particle and Ultramans Vs Giga Tyrant!:The Battle of Truth Particle was in the Land of Light,Chilling with Taro,but theres a emergency going on in earth,they checked,The Giga Tyrant,the combination of all kaiju,Zeus attacks Giga tyrant,he actually was weakened again,but he turned to his normal form in an instant. Takeru summoned Particle and Particle merged with Takeru,transforming to Particle.... Rise Particle's pose is like the original ultraman's pose,It shows Thunders and red corrupted background,showing Belial in a flash and then the background became a galaxy with particles around it. His origin the first's rise is like Particle's ordinary pose,but the background shows a red and black particles and a corrupted space and a glass crack. Return For more info check this Ultraman Particle:Sequel and Teaser for the rework Revival Meanwhile,Ultraman Laxcer sensed something weird and got his memories back,he remembered he was an Ultra called Particle,Laxcer did some research and changes his Alpha Spark with his transformation device for Particle Profile * Height: Changeable * Weight: Changeable * Color timer duration: none, it will turn red when he doesnt have much particles left * human host(creator): Takeru Negishi * Size: Changeable Forms - Starlight= Starlight "Upgrade! Exterminating the enemy now!" -prebattle catchphrase Particle glows into a very bright star,absorbing the Particles around him,this form combines Red and Blue mode,this boosted both his strengh and agility,this form made him glow so bright that some people damaged their eye in the final battle,being the strongest ultra in the world Techniques *'Mega Particle Ray' Particle does a L shape pattern like Wide Shot and shoots a bigger version of Particle Ray,this beam is much stronger than Particle Ray - Origin The First= Origin The First "DESTROY! SPREAD THE DARKNESS!" -prebattle catchphrase The Monstrous version of Particle,the early development for Particle,Takeru used deadly crystals on Particle causing him to go beserk,this form was used in Episode 24 to defeat Chaosroid U,this form was sealed forever after Chaosroid used his Chaos Ray. Techniques *Deadly Ray Particle does a + shape and shoots the Deadly ray,the colors of this beam is red and black,this ray is slightly stronger than Particle Ray - Origin= Origin "Beginning! First power!" -prebattle catchphrase The weaker and balanced version of Origin the first,shown in a flashback when Takeru lost to a champion using this form,this form was fully responsible for the destruction of the game stage when he uses his supreme ray Techniques *Proto Ray Particle does a + shape and shoots a blue ray *Supreme Ray Particle does a L shape and shoots a rainbow colored beam,this beam is so strong that it can destroy an entire game stage,this attack was sealed and used by Particle's normal form in episode 25 - Legendary= Legendary Eliminate! Eliminating the strongest enemy! -Prebattle catchphrase Exclusive to Ultraman Particle and Ultramans Vs Giga Tyrant!:The Battle of Truth This is Particle's strongest form,this form is obtained when Ultraman Legacy gave Particle his power 'Techniques ' *Special Ray shoots a powerful rainbow colored beam that is very strong,when used alongside Legacy's Rebirth Ray,this beam can destroy Giga Tyrant. *Void Beam This beam can summon a black hole,this attack was used to suck Giga Tyrant and Alien Fusonis into the black hole. }} Rules *Ask me if you wanted to add particle to your series *in the ending Particle turned into a real ultra so you can do a crossover with your ultra(dont need to ask me because its a instant yes) Trivia *Particle is supposed to look like Ginga with Agul's head *Particle is obviously based on Geed *his Origin the first is based on Orb Origin the first and Orb Thunder Breastar *His Origin the first is also based on Dark Tiga *When Particle have blue eyes in his forms,it is gonna be very OP Category:Fan Ultra Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zenonkou75